


HEAVENS Is Getting What..?

by parallellineage



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallellineage/pseuds/parallellineage
Summary: This is the gift for the angel, Anya! (@/hibineesan). HEAVENS gets an offer for a new program, including researching an abstract concept...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Heavens Gift Exchange 2020





	HEAVENS Is Getting What..?

“Today’s  _ finally  _ our day off!!” HEAVENS’ youngest member proudly announced at the table, “We should go do something!”

“Let’s hit the gym and burn some of these carbs!” Yamato immediately suggested, “I’ve been thinking we could all use the exercise.”

“There’s absolutely  _ no way  _ I am doing that. How am I supposed to still be cute if I workout too much like you?” Nagi proceeded to jokingly pout.

“You could be like Syo.”

“Yeah,  _ no _ .”

“You and Shion both called him--”

“No we didn’t. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nagi feigned innocence, then they both looked to the sleeping albino that Yamato tried to drag into the argument.

“C’mon Shion! Back me up here!” Yamato begged the sleeping male, who didn’t even mumble a response, “Well, whatever you two said is on camera so I still have proof.”

“I’m still not excessively working out,” Nagi huffed, “Besides! We have to work out as part of our training to stay healthy… So why not do something fun!”   
  
“Here’s something fun for us to do,” Eiichi entered the dining room holding a file folder and laying it in the middle of the table. Eiji and Kira finally came out of the kitchen as he did so, followed by Van. 

“A folder…? What's so fun about that?” Yamato grumbled.

“It's the details for our next big project. I've got a feeling you're really gonna  _ love _ it~” Eiichi joked, causing Yamato to groan.

“Is it another drama or something?” Nagi’s boredom remained, having not been amused by Eiichi’s joke.

“It’s definitely  _ not _ a drama,” Van said.

“How do you know??” the youngest looked at Van with suspicion, “Were you there? In the meeting?”

“Nagi, let Eiichi explain the project,” Kira finally spoke up, scolding the youngest member of the group who childishly pouted in response.

“Now that I have everyone's attention,” a huge grin spread across Eiichi’s face, “HEAVENS is getting our very own TV program!!”

“Ehhh?!” multiple members shouted at once.

“Are you serious?! That's awesome!!” Yamato jumped up from his chair, excitement radiating from him, “What kind of program is it gonna be?”

“A variety program, correct?” Eiji looked at his brother to confirm his statement.

Eiichi nodded, “And our first research topic is going to be-- Someone, wake up Shion.”

“I’ll do it,” Van volunteered as he took out his phone and played the beginning of HEAVEN Sky, which caused the sleeping albino to immediately awaken.

“What happened?” Shion’s lavender eyes shot up as he looked around the dining room in confusion. The other HEAVENS members either smiled or laughed.

“It's okay, Shion. You didn't miss anything too important,” Eiji said, “We're talking about our upcoming TV program.”

“TV program…?” it was clear from Shion’s reaction that he had slept through the excitement.

“Yes, and the topic of our upcoming first episode is…” Eiichi paused mid sentence for effect this time, “ _ LOVE _ !!”

A seemingly awkward silence took over the room, the idols all looking at each other seemingly confused. The topic is…. Love?

“I don't wanna doubt ‘ya on this topic, but whad’dya mean by ‘love’?” Van was the first to question it.

“I’m glad you asked,” judging from the smile still on Eiichi’s face, he was super thrilled about getting to explain the topic, “It's our job to research what ‘love’ is, and with that being said… We also must understand what ‘love’ is to each of us.”

“So, you mean like… The romantic type of love? Like what our types are and stuff like that?” Nagi’s realization had everyone else responding with ‘ohs’.

“If that's the case, then my type is most definitely someone who will work out with me and makes lots of good food!” Yamato decided right then.

“But doesn't that sound a little too much like…. You know what? Nevermind,” Nagi said.

“Amakusa wonders, what is a ‘type’?”

Once again, silence.

“Shion, a ‘type’ is like the kind of person you like being around most!” Eiji improvised an answer,”...Romantically, that is.”

“So, Yamato said his type was someone who will work out with him and a good cook. And for my type…” Van seemed to go into thought, “Maybe someone who knows how to relax, but also have some fun.”

“What kind of date would you prefer to go on? That's one of the questions you’ll need to have an answer for,” Eiichi suggested.

“Oh, well that's easy! I would love to go to a mall for a date!” Nagi said, “Or maybe an amusement park! What about you, Shion?”

“Amakusa would prefer going to a park,” Shion then proceeded to yawn, “And listen to song birds…”

“Wouldn't that put you to sleep though?” Yamato questioned Shion.

“Shion really does like to watch the birds though! Sometimes Kira and I will go with him,” Eiji defended the albino’s sort of odd date idea.

“Shion’s knowledge of birds is incredible. It's not a bad idea for… A date,” Kira agreed, “Although, a festival sounds nice as well.”

“Good!! Now you're all getting the idea,” Eiichi beamed, “Going off of that, will you each be able to say those answers on air?”

Yamato’s face flushed bright red, “W-Wait!! We have to talk about this kinda stuff on air?!”

“Yeah, that's the whole point of this entire conversation. I thought we all knew that by now,” Nagi commented.

“I knew that, it's just that!! That-”

“It's kind of embarrassing to say something like that on air,” Eiji quickly understood Yamato’s feelings, “Even if it is for the angels…”

“The angels love hearing us say this kind of stuff ‘ya know. It makes them happy,” Van said, “Hearing their favorite idols talk about romance, it gives them comfort. Another question we might get is ‘What does love mean to you?’”

“Love means guarding and caring for those you are close to regardless,” Kira answered first this time around.

“I guess it does mean that, but in a more ro--” Nagi was suddenly interrupted by Shion.

“If love means what Kira has spoken, then HEAVENS is love.”

All of the HEAVENS members smiled and hummed in agreement.

“Then that's the answer we're going with,” Eiichi picked up the file folder, “I believe we're perfectly prepared for our show now.  _ Good _ !!!!”


End file.
